


Tempest

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆又名：如何安抚一个满脑子粉红泡泡的戏精朋友？☆时间线1833年5月的样子，那一年两人分别30岁和22岁☆论文作者们逼我改变观点系列，他们竭力证明「美色能使大直男折腰」
Relationships: Hector Berlioz/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 2





	Tempest

下了一下午的暴雨没有要停歇的意思。天已经黑了，从屋内不再能看到沿着檐角坠落的雨帘，只能听见雨点打在玻璃上的闷响。

柏辽兹的抽泣也没有完全平息，李斯特正在思考怎样劝说他暂时放开他的手臂，别再弯腰维持着别扭的姿势不停蹭他。

当然，他理解年长者那深刻的悲伤——柏辽兹怀有典型艺术家式的浪漫，只是因为远远窥探见理想形象的影子，他心中的爱便如点点星火般迸发出来，即使收不到多少回应也持续燎燃。

“啊，亨丽耶特……哦，我的奥菲利亚……”他反反复复呢喃爱人的“两个”名字，在柏辽兹心里它们是交织一体的。

李斯特站在观察者的角度无论如何都比当事人要清醒得多。他知晓来龙去脉，柏辽兹爱上亨丽耶特·史密斯逊小姐是几近六年前的事情了——他去看英格兰剧团的《哈姆雷特》，认为亨丽耶特所演绎的奥菲利亚完美符合剧本中的形象（还有后来的朱丽叶也是）。他坚信自己能透过她接近莎士比亚的灵魂。之后的三年里柏辽兹给史密斯逊写了不计其数饱含深情的情书，直到对面勒令自己的女仆再也不许收他的信，他也依然没能当面结识那位女性。

晚些时候剧团撤回到英格兰令柏辽兹万分幻灭，因而当李斯特方才遇见他时，他身边的女友是另一位相当出色的钢琴家卡米尔·莫克。李斯特发誓《幻想交响曲》首演后，自己带着某种当惯了诱惑者的自信，当着莫克小姐的面把柏辽兹拖去他家里吃晚饭那会，他并不确定他们在交往（当然，能猜到但没去核实是他的错，这点无法推脱）。

然而莫克小姐的状况跟史密斯逊可谓如出一辙。柏辽兹还是把她当做一位祭祀，她的演奏是某种仪式，通过献祭她的技巧与灵感，使得他能够与他崇拜的音乐之神贝多芬进行交流。谁让他自己未能习得亲手制造出那些声音与其对话的能力。

之后有一次柏辽兹谈及贝多芬的交响乐与奏鸣曲中柔缓的部分，他说那是伟大作曲家在展示他最崇高的一面：最终的道德、精神与苦行者的修习。李斯特并不持反对意见，慢板乐章是情绪核心，但问题可能就在这儿了——他想了一下，于琴键上按下c小调奏鸣曲开头标志性的和弦。论阐释贝多芬的钢琴奏鸣曲，他有优于世界上绝大多数人的底气。

奏响乐曲的五分钟过后，柏辽兹至少用了额外两个五分钟来沉思。他微微仰头望着上天，似乎方才听完某些重要的神谕，还处于宗教奇迹式的冲击中。他念想中的祭台被击碎了，但在废墟上又立即重建出新的。末了他终于回到现实，站起来来到李斯特身边，对他说下次他想听升c小调那部，也就是“月光”。

柏辽兹自身尚未意识到那一刻他获得了某种解脱。他从作茧自缚的狂热里释放出来，看清自己在向钢琴家（不管是莫克还是李斯特）索取什么。李斯特再次发誓他从没有故意要拆散这对情侣的图谋，只是维持“敬奉神明者”与“女祭司”间那层关系的理由，在他面前早晚都得灰飞烟灭。显然，他能充当更好的祭品。

不过莫克小姐是个特立独行的狠女人，她能够分辨柏辽兹究竟怎样看待她。某次偶遇中她随口对李斯特说起：哦，他啊！经常把不知所谓也不是我引起的怆痛一股脑倒给我，但并不指望我为他消解，他的眼神总是穿透过我望向别的东西。谁知道是什么呢……

果然没过几个星期，莫克小姐就赶在未婚夫醒悟过来之前先下手为强，一盆当头冰水彻底浇灭他内心的小火苗——音乐学院罗马大奖赛的获奖者必须去意大利游学，来年一月柏辽兹方才出发去意大利，没多久忽然收到一封令他悲愤欲绝的信，信中通知他莫克小姐已改嫁富有的钢琴制造商普莱耶尔为妻。

谢天谢地，柏辽兹没有半路返回巴黎实施他已然经过“周密谋划”的乔装杀妻计划，而是用音乐排遣他痛苦的心情。完成于意大利旅行的《莱利奥》组曲里塞满各种阴沉动荡的爱：渔夫垂钓时受到人鱼的诱惑溺毙于河流中；海盗蔑视着爱情，控诉女人假装哀悼被谋杀的情人，片刻后却喝下装在他头骨里的酒；想象中的歌声唱着「这温柔的抑郁更令人陶醉」；最后莱利奥和他的爱人一同安息在树下，树上挂着一把竖琴，永无止境的音乐填满他的坟墓。

李斯特很清楚柏辽兹丰沛的情绪是双刃剑，给他带来莫大的灵感与驱动力让他写出那些画面生动的杰作，也制造了绵延不绝的痛苦。

去年年底，柏辽兹终于跟返回巴黎的史密斯逊小姐见上面了。原本埋葬的深情又被他连夜挖掘出来，掸去灰尘，擦拭一新。他的奥菲利亚和朱丽叶回来了！

所以1833年的头几个月里，李斯特看着柏辽兹，只觉得什么爱情剧本都比不上他的生活来得跌宕起伏。与心上人如愿相见他欣喜若狂，又因她没有立即给他回信而垂头丧气。三月史密斯逊方才准许柏辽兹有空去她家中探望她，紧接着就发生一起事故：她下马车时一脚踏空摔断了腿，不得不长期修养。但她的债权人却认为这是她自导自演博取同情的戏码。

柏辽兹深陷现实困顿与情绪的双重漩涡里。尽管李斯特认为他无处安放的激情对他不见得有好处，他还是放弃了在那种场合下劝导他可怜的朋友放弃鲁莽的追求-结婚计划——要知道自从初次见面两周后柏辽兹就认为他们应该立即结婚，完全没有问题！她会照亮他的生命直至末路。总之，李斯特只能边听着柏辽兹授课般详细地描述亨丽耶特的踝关节骨骼怎样错位开了，边跟他确认接下去那场为对方筹款的慈善演出细节。

以及他还有些其他能做的事情，用来分散柏辽兹的注意力。他对他说倘若接下去的几个月里他没被杀掉的话，就要把他的整部《幻想交响曲》改编到钢琴上。

柏辽兹喜欢这个计划。他时常让李斯特来他家里一起讨论某段旋律该怎样呈现。年轻的天才演奏家倒是困惑良久为何一个并不弹钢琴的人要在家里放一架钢琴，他又不像某些虚荣之人为了附庸风雅要这样布置。柏辽兹的回答是：作曲有需要时我会在上面按和弦。还有万一有别人要用也能用上？

什么「别人」？李斯特相信那台钢琴的使用者名单上十次有九次半是他。

总之这个雨夜他们做了些音乐家应当做的创作，接着话题不小心拐向别处。柏辽兹说自己设法通过史密斯逊的姐姐给她送了几百法郎。对面得知后强烈要求他把钱拿回去，否则就再也不见他。

“你打算怎么办？”李斯特问他。

“我！不！知！道！！！”柏辽兹抱头哀嚎道，接下去是冗长的胡言乱语。他指责命运为什么要这样折磨他，跺脚的声响吵得楼下住户敲打楼板警告。他咒骂了几句，抱住李斯特大哭起来，后者拍着他的后背任由他发泄。

说实话尽管柏辽兹要年长八岁，李斯特并不认为对方对待感情比他更成熟，甚至觉得他可能终身会持有那吃了致幻毒蘑菇般的迷狂。他不禁替他担心，臆想的戏剧面具总有一天要摘下的，到那会他能接受那位女性真实的样子吗？外加这俩人的经济状况都如此糟糕，分分秒秒都得面对生活的逼问，只会让一切变得更不优雅。李斯特觉得早先自己父亲过世后十七岁的他得努力养活自己和母亲时，都没他们那么窘迫无序。

李斯特不介意跟他的朋友一起消磨时间。自从他们一起着手改交响曲，他好几次在原作者家中逗留到深夜。只是今天他的问题是：柏辽兹是个比他健壮得多的男人，长时间挂在他手臂上令他肌肉酸痛。

“我想去弄杯水，你渴吗？”末了他只能这样找借口。

“我还有酒。”柏辽兹终于支起身体坐直，“你知道在哪个柜子里的。不， 算了还是我来拿吧。”他顺便把客厅和厨房的灯点上，除了酒之外还拿了点面包和果干，“如果你饿的话随便吃一点吧，我没有心情再弄别的了。”

李斯特并不打算挑剔食物，甚至也不饿。他看着不停叹气的柏辽兹，后者连酒都没有喝上多少口。借酒浇愁恐怕对他没有用，他不需要外来之物带来额外的迷醉，只需仰赖自身的想象就能令酒神汗颜。

而比起醉酒，柏辽兹还是更想说话。他谈起夏多布里昂的诗歌和亚历山大·仲马的戏剧《安东尼》，又抱怨了一会杂志社的稿件，到后来都讲起自己去墓地散步看见的“鬼魂”了……

他在回避再次谈论感情，以一种滔滔不绝掩盖另一种滔滔不绝。李斯特明白他的用意，可这不是什么好方法。

“你缓一缓吧，请冷静下来。我给你弹贝多芬的“暴风雨”怎么样？”他走向钢琴那儿。

“哈哈哈……不知道这雨什么时候才停。”柏辽兹苦楚地笑了笑，“你确定自己不会招来更激烈的雨点吗？甚至冰雹？哦你记得我那场招致厄运的《暴风雨》吗？我应该对你提起过。”他指的是自己所写的交响乐，那是他们相识前一个月发生的事情了，开演前一小时巴黎下起了五十年难遇的大暴雨，令台下观众的数量还远不如台上乐手多。

“反正这次我们没有什么可损失的，也不担心暴雨碍着其他来访听众。至于召唤术？谁知道呢……我试一试。说不定还有别的东西掉下来。”李斯特跟着说笑。

焦急不安的引奏铺展开，短短六小节里便呈现三种速度变化。李斯特极少完全照着原谱演奏，那对他来说太无聊了。并且他了解柏辽兹的莎士比亚情结。因而呈示部里被他塞进了更多深沉思索以及转调带来的矛盾感。到了这些主题再次出现时突变的节奏与游移的调性变得更明显了。直到风暴的顶点，世界却忽然安静下来，渐行渐远直至消失的小三和弦仿佛留下孤独的背影。然而一切终究归于温暖与平静，得到和解与净化的灵魂歌唱着，步入一种全新的、更淡定自如的境界。

等待末尾的单音完全消散，柏辽兹念着剧本《暴风雨》中米兰达的台词：“人类是多么美丽！”接着他打开窗户探出去一阵观望，虽然演奏过程中雨没有变大也没有变小。

“你塞了那么多变奏和装饰进去，我以为天上会掉奶酪或者靴子的。”他钻回屋内把窗户关上，李斯特不会误以为他在抱怨的，不过他有另一个现实问题得提出，“地面上积了不浅的水，我觉得你今晚回不去了。”

李斯特点头应了一声，反正他之前也在辽兹家留宿过好几次。起初他借用他的沙发，那并不会让他睡不着，毕竟更年轻的时候他靠授课为生也经常凌晨才回家，为了不吵醒母亲就穿着全部的衣物睡在楼梯上。

然而柏辽兹颇为过意不去，沙发容不下李斯特高挑的身材，他只能蜷缩着侧躺。末了柏辽兹郑重声明自己没有口臭也没有脚臭后，让他亲爱的钢琴家一起睡到床上来。他的床并没有多宽敞，但至少大家都可以把腿伸直。

这回他们躺下得有些早了，谁都睡意全无。柏辽兹哼了一段李斯特方才即兴改编的旋律后，忽然问他：“你最近是不是在和叫什么来着，总之某个女伯爵……呃，频繁交流？我看见你写信给她。”

“玛丽·德·阿古。”李斯特说出对方的名字，“我们在瓦耶尔夫人的沙龙上认识的，她给我写了许多信，我感觉她很喜欢我。”

“啧，哪个女人不喜欢你。”柏辽兹急促地喷了个鼻息，“你看上去多么冷静啊，一切尽在掌控，只有你厌烦远离而没有你搞不定的！我想，嗯……恐怕男人同样喜欢你。”

柏辽兹只是惯例开玩笑，结果李斯特忽然转头问道：“男人？包括你吗？”

“我想包括的吧。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

至此柏辽兹尚未意识到有哪儿不对，觉得对方不过在用揶揄回敬，直到他被李斯特捧住下颌吻上来，他才恍然大悟。

“喂，你干什么？”他推了他一把。

“有点在意，所以确认下你有没有欺骗我。”李斯特这样回答，“所以你还是不……”

“你知不知道自己在说什么？”柏辽兹把他按回去躺平，用一个更深沉的吻截住他的论断。很早以前他就看着李斯特嘴角的弧线琢磨多少人会梦想亲吻他，此刻他终于承认连他自己都有同样的冲动。

真该死！谁会拒绝那样柔软甜美的嘴唇？

柏辽兹从不否认自己爱捉弄人，且面对「合适的机会」他从不收敛。此刻那种独特的心痒感又不停冒上来，还混这点其他他说不清的东西。他希望李斯特对自身不可改变的属性有同样的自知。

“你应当早就习惯了赞美，不需要我再来提醒一遍你有多漂亮吧？”此话本该更接近警告或训斥，但柏辽兹发现自己对李斯特根本严肃不起来。依稀听闻过这家伙小时候因为长得太可爱，连亲生父亲都从来舍不得揍他。如今他望着那双于暗淡烛火中闪着光的眼睛，深刻体会到那是何种于心不忍。

“我家又不是没有镜子。”李斯特瞥了眼自己被捏紧的手腕，“你可以对我做任何事情，不管是让我给你弄点贝多芬的音乐还是别的，只要那能让你高兴。”

“我没有别的想做的，好好睡觉……噢，不……”被对方稍许抬起膝盖抵住胯间，柏辽兹不得不承认自己没什么好掩盖的了。

“我以前怎么没发现你也有恶劣的一面？”

“我想算不上恶劣，只是邀请罢了。于你我都无害。”

“你在考验我。”柏辽兹讪讪地感慨道。

“不用担心，既然是我「设宴」就该主动招待你。放开我稍微等我一会好吗？”李斯特这样要求。

柏辽兹暂时放开对方，困惑地看着他爬起来拿走烛灯前往厨房。

“你去干什么？”

“找点古希腊男人们的文化遗产。”

这个暗喻让柏辽兹琢磨了一阵，起初他以为是神话中的某个桥段或是哪位哲人的名言，毕竟日常中彼此都没少玩文学谜语。直到他发现李斯特只是弄了些橄榄油过来，他才意识到对方指的是民俗遗风。他至今不解为何那些伟大著作中认为真正的爱情只发生在男性之间，尤其是一位较年长的男性与一位俊美少年……

可以预见这个糟糕的夜晚注定得失控。

“天呐，你从哪儿学来的？”柏辽兹看着他重新回到床上之前脱掉那件他借给他的、过于宽敞的睡袍。他纤细的骨架让他看起来像披着一条床单。

“身在巴黎尤其是艺术家的圈子里，人们总能学到一切，包括一些秘密流传的知识。”

“够了，别提了……”

李斯特重新躺下，背对着对方。而柏辽兹为了不让自己显得置身事外，从背后抱住了对方的腰。李斯特的肢体比他想象中更柔软，手掌下的触感也在引诱他更多抚过那些细腻的皮肤。不知有多少人被他那精巧又易碎的气质所吸引，从而想要亲近并溺爱他。

柏辽兹倒是没打算站在保护者的位置，他更愿意把李斯特视为同一阵线上的战友。他们有近似的品味与音乐理念，能够互相理解互相合作，不管是一同演出还是遇见不公正评价为对方在报刊上发表辩护。

正因为这样的立场，柏辽兹从不把李斯特那万众倾慕的美貌视为可以利用的元素，而只把其当做一种客观事实。然而现在他不得不面对另一种客观事实：人类本质上对美貌没有抵抗力。

以及，柏辽兹明了此刻李斯特探手下去在做什么。他不用去看便能听见那些微小却黏腻的声音，丰富的想象力足以为他展示画面，那些原本支配琴键的手指正在处理一些隐秘得多的细微之处。

“你还好吗？”他其实有点担心。李斯特愈发深沉的呼吸令他不禁吻起对方的后颈。

“为什么这么问？”李斯特的语气仿佛蒙上了一层湿润的雾气。

“我很想让你不要乱来，但显然已经晚了。你也只是理论上明白怎么做吧？别伤到自己。”归根结底柏辽兹觉得没必要做到这种地步。

“我看过一遍的谱就算拿去撕掉也不影响我完整弹出来。”

“行行好！能不能别在这种场合还炫耀你那嫉妒死人的才能？”

“想学钢琴我可以教你，应该还来得及。”

“不了！谢谢！这话你说了三百遍了！”

感觉到怀里的人又蜷紧了些，柏辽兹搭上他的肩膀，渐渐滑向上臂。脑内一片混沌，他分不清自己在做什么。这样的爱抚与若干年前抱着女友时截然不同，却又不能全然否定潜藏的暧昧。另一方面他也判断不出李斯特是否愿意被触碰，过于热情与过于冷淡都令人难堪。

踌躇间听到一句「嗯，可以了」，柏辽兹一下子都反应不过来那是怎样的信号。直到对方用提前扔在床头柜上的毛巾擦起手指，他才象征性地稍许支撑起身体试图做些什么。

“要我帮你吗？”李斯特发问的同时已然反手伸向背后，指尖触及柏辽兹小腹后便向下划，直至握上他的性器，再引向自己为其准备好的幽径。

“你疯了，当然我也是。”柏辽兹顺势向前顶送，温热粘滑的触觉诱使他不断深入。身处稍许斜上方，他可以看到李斯特轻轻皱眉并试图抓挠些什么，只是平整的床单没有给他任何发力的支点。

“很难受吗？”他低声问道。

“没有，不用在意……”语罢李斯特深长地呼了口气，尽量让自己缓和一些。

柏辽兹犹豫了一下，还是索性握上他的手，又被对方反握住。他暗自感叹惹人怜爱也得有个底线吧！上帝到底是怎样创造他的？让他拥有纯洁如天使的外表又各种意义上做着魔鬼般的行径，不管是蹂躏可怜的乐器还是……像现在这样游走于背德的边缘。

理性无可避免地开始溃散，柏辽兹承认自己终究开始拿眼前之人取乐。他并不想折磨对方，然而看着李斯特汗湿沾在脖子上的金色发丝和试图克制住喘息的表情，柏辽兹内心有种熟悉的欣快——他曾多少次看着他在演奏时于缓慢悠长的乐句中屏住呼吸，那样的忍耐让他显得更为苍白；当面对需要爆发的音符，他指节上透出的力度又如最骁勇的战士。仿佛钢琴是某种凶暴难驯的猎物，他们在音乐中搏斗得如此激烈，以至于人们经常怀疑美丽却孱弱的进攻者能否幸存凯旋。

当下的情形截然相反，李斯特在他身下处于被狩猎被侵犯的位置，相仿的表情里增添了受难的意味。这个鬼使神差的夜晚让两种画面重合了。柏辽兹不禁担心起往后再看着钢琴前的李斯特，他该怀揣怎样的心情？又该向他投以怎样的目光？

他曾经跟李斯特坦白过演奏者仿佛承受献祭之火的姿态在他看来既圣洁又色情，但那会他指的是莫克小姐，难道误会的种子早已埋下？

“埃克托……”

“嗯？”

“……请再用力一点。”

李斯特的请求中带着酥软的颤音，柏辽兹只能无奈地满足他，还额外亲吻起他的眼角。对面看起来越发享受这场情事，柏辽兹却在思索他那无所挂碍的心态来源于何处？是受宠者天然的盲区，还是哪位不羁的浪荡者“教坏”了他，让他认为一切不过如此。

倘若是后者……柏辽兹惊觉这样猜想时，自己心中竟蔓延出几丝嫉妒。不，不！他本不该占有他。为了甩开脑内荒谬的念头，柏辽兹情愿让自己浸润到欲望中去，却沮丧地发现他甚至没办法闭上眼用其他性幻想来替代。无论他从什么角度列举哪种心仪的特质，李斯特难道不具备吗？上帝啊！他的侧脸被烛火勾勒出阴郁的轮廓，比什么艺术品都动人。

更混乱却更强烈的抽送让李斯特也开始贴紧他，并再次伸手下去抚慰自己的性器。逼近极限让他显得烦闷，也让柏辽兹迫不及待想要看他高潮时的样子。他稍许调整姿势，来到对方正上方，李斯特虽然还侧躺着没有足够的空间转身，却有些着急地偏头把他拉过来亲吻。

这个吻比之前的要热切得多，当柏辽兹轻咬对方的舌尖，他明显感觉到李斯特像被咖啡烫着了似的一阵颤栗，立刻断了他想继续欺负他的念头。

哦，这个小可爱真是令人没辙。

柏辽兹开始为自己淤积的渴求寻找出口，他用自身体重把李斯特按紧了一下不让他下意识地挣扎，迫使他释放出一些破碎的嗓音。

“不行……唔……”

“真是的，你以往都是这样的吗？”

“并没有什么以往……”

柏辽兹不打算去分辩对方语意指自己完全没有经验，还是没有碰过同性。应该是后者，他不认为巴黎人民会“暴殄天物”到让他保持天真纯良至今。不过他很快看到了自己想要的光景：应巅峰而至的痉挛，深重的喘息与被泪滴润湿后显得更为透亮的宝石般的眼眸……

至此大家都获得了生理上的满足，但接下去是一段柏辽兹迫切想要跳过的时光。他如僵尸般躺平，呆滞地望着房顶。万分不愿去复盘发生了什么，他对自己最珍视的朋友做了这样的事情要怎样“挽回”？

李斯特倒依旧不以为然。他翻了个身面对柏辽兹，甚至还把手臂轻轻搁在他肩膀上。见他久久沉默又不像睡着了的样子，年轻人终于忍不住问道：“你在想什么吗？”

“我在忏悔。”柏辽兹就差没有在胸前画一个十字了，“如果你还怜悯我的话，能告诉我你从头到尾到底是怎么想的吗？”

“没有那么复杂。”李斯特感觉他把问题看得太严肃了，“你今天心情很不好，看着你让我想起了一些事情……”他停顿了一下，“相信我，我并非站在优越者的角度投下肤浅的同情。”

“嗯？发生过什么？”柏辽兹转过头来问道，那显然是他没有听过的桥段。

“从哪里说起好呢？五年前也就是我十七岁生日后面那天，某家艺术评论报社发了篇文章，说我不幸去世了……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我记得那份报纸。我看过！”柏辽兹不等他说完便大笑起来，“我还记得没几天就有另一篇报道来澄清了。”他又笑个不停，让气氛变得轻松不少，“那些文字是我见过的最愚蠢的煽情。所以具体是怎么回事？”

“那一年我与一位财政大臣的女儿交往，她是我的学生。被她父亲发现后他与我谈话，提醒我注意自己的身份地位，然后终止了课程。晚些时候卡洛琳嫁给了父亲同僚的儿子。之后很长一段时间里，我整天跪在文生·德·保禄教堂的石阶上，除此之外不去任何地方，也没有写任何一部作品。要不是我的告解神父与母亲极力阻拦，我很可能已经成为一位神职人员了。”

“……哦，天呐！”柏辽兹深长地叹了口气，让沉默蔓延开好一会，“我很抱歉听到这些，当时你一定很难过吧？就跟我所体会过的那些一样……”

“嗯，反正我终究恢复过来了。”李斯特回应道，接着他略感惊讶地看着柏辽兹也转过身来，把他拥入怀中。柏辽兹时常在他演出结束后或是晚会终了分别前冲过来拥紧他，只不过他一直没机会告诉对方自己很享受他的拥抱。

“哦！你不知道我有多爱你！但是请答应我，别再像今天这样捉弄我了。”柏辽兹一下一下用指尖捋着李斯特柔顺如丝绸的头发，“如果你只是想确认自己的魅力够不够引诱任何人，你已经达成目的了。”他向他投降。

“我一度很讨厌别人碰我的头发，但你的话没问题。”李斯特示意他无需停下来。

“为什么？”

“小时候我父亲带着我巡演那会，演奏结束总是有许许多多人冲过来围着我，一边和我父亲交谈一边塞给我一些糖果几句夸奖，然后就像获得了某种许可证般开始玩弄我的头发。”

“啧啧啧，可怜的「演出狗狗」。”柏辽兹咋舌感慨道，“不过往后你可以致力于真正的艺术了。”

没错，真正的艺术。对李斯特而言，柏辽兹最初吸引他的便是这一点。他只写自己认同的音乐，从不迎合公众现有的口味，也无视学院的教条。

困倦让李斯特枕着对方的臂弯睡着了，次日他才发现柏辽兹似乎没有睡好。他带着一种彻夜延续的忧虑，煮好咖啡又弄了些早晨的食物。直到李斯特打算回去，柏辽兹送他到公寓底楼门口，才幽幽地问道：

“我们还能保持友谊的对吧？”他看起来还在为昨夜的鲁莽过意不去。

“当然。”李斯特优雅地笑了笑。他体谅柏辽兹的困扰与犹豫，他自己也没打算让他们之间的关系变得太奇怪。不过他还是在离开前低头吻了吻对方侧脸。

接着李斯特就听见柏辽兹的呐喊回荡在清晨空旷的巷子里：

——“喂！不是说好不许再捉弄我了吗！！！”

…… …… ……

后记：多年以后，李斯特才完整理解柏辽兹对保持友谊的担忧——爱情哪怕单方面也能称为爱情，而友谊必须是双向的。柏辽兹冷漠的性情让他的朋友屈指可数，所以他一点也不想看到友谊因添加了暧昧或身体上的关系而转变成其他东西。

-End


End file.
